The Rogue Lion
by xAmerilandx
Summary: A very hungry Rouge lion enters the Pride Lands, and is so hungry he would eat anything... even if it was a cub... A few months later he appears at the Waterhole and meets that very cub again Who is this lion? And what will happen? (Terrible Summary. ) Contains my OC's, and a surprise visit from a little someone later on :)
1. The Rouge

Okay, first Fanfiction... probably terrible, but please read, I want to know if it is good enough and if I should continue, and you will find it will be quite OOC (Out Of Character ) but it is better than the version I did before, which I might post after, then you will see I have improved xD

* * *

Morning at Pride Rock  
Simba entered their cave to talk to Kovu  
"Psst...Kovu?" Simba whispered in his ear"  
"..Huh? Sir?" Kovu said as he yawned "what is it?"  
"I need patrolling help, we have an unwanted guest..."  
"Who?" Kovu asked confused  
"A rouge... He doesn't look friendly though, he's just been standing there since dawn,there is something off about him" Simba said worried "I need your help investigating it"  
"What about the Lionesses?" Questioned Kovu  
"I'll keep them on standby, we should hurry"  
"Yes, Sir" "Please, call me Simba" He smiled  
Kovu smiled back and then Simba headed off whilst Kovu talked to the Lionesses

Pride Lands  
Simba was back where he saw the rouge..  
But he wasn't there this time "Strange... where did he go?" Simba looked worried... 'What if he harms the Pride?'

Pride Rock  
Kovu cleared his throat "Ahem... Ladies!"  
Nothing  
"Guys?"  
"Kovu it's still morning, go back to bed" Kiara, sleepily, told him  
"But, it's kinda an emergency..."  
"I said go back to bed!" Kiara shouted (Explained later) which woke everyone up  
"Kiara, not so loud" Nala said, whilst all the other lionesses stared at her annoyed...  
"Good, now you're all up, I have a message from Simba" Kovu said  
"What is it?" Nala asked  
"There is a strange Lion around there, we're both going to keep an eye on it, but we need you all on standby"  
The Lionesses all confirmed they would be on the ready

In a Cave in the Outlands  
"Damn it, I am sooo hungry right now!" A mystery lion said  
"Stop complaining! well will find something soon..." Replied a lioness  
"I don't think that will happen anytime soon, frankly" Said a different lion  
"What would you know! Of course we'll find something!" The first lion argued  
"Can you two just cut it out! We'll never get anything if you two start shouting and frightening any food there is, off!... just... everthing will be fine... I promise..."

Back at Pride Rock  
Simba slowly entered the den "Simba!" Nala ran up to him a nuzzled him  
"Nala" Simba smiled  
"So, what's the news? Where the Rouge?" Kovu asked  
"I, don't know.." Simba replied "When I got back there he had gone"  
"I guess all we can do right now is keep watch incase he comes back" Kovu said

Evening at Pride Rock  
Kiara was laying down outside when simba came out  
"Kiara?" Simba asked looking worried  
"Yes, father?" Kiara answered not looking up  
"Is something wrong? You haven't really... been yourself lately"  
"It's nothing Father, don't worry" Kiara said smiling  
"Well, if you say so.. come in soon though Kiara" Simba said as he started walking away "Wait" Kiara said  
"What is it?" "I... have to tell you something..." Kiara said looking away  
"What? Is something wrong?" Simba asked worried  
"No, it's just... well... Daddy, I'm..Pregnant"  
"You're... what?" Simba asked, jaw practically on the ground  
"I'm pregnant, I am going to have a cub" Kiara smiled  
"R-really! Uh, that's, uh, good, uh... does, Kovu know?"  
"I told him a few days ago" Kiara said still smiling  
"I am very happy for you Kiara, it seemed like only yesterday you were my cub, and now you're having your own" Simba smiled back  
"When are they due?" Simba asked  
"In 10 weeks" Kiara said  
"10 weeks, huh?" Simba smiled, happy for his daughter  
After that they both went back into the den and went to sleep as it was getting dark

* * *

First chapter done yay! Not very good I know, but it is my first  
And the reason for Kiara shouting earlier was the mood swings, I do not know if it was too early for that, or if lions even get them! xD  
Please tell me if there is anything wrong with it so I can know for future stories, and sorry for any spelling mistakes, feel free to point any out  
Thankyou if you read!  
~PaintItBlackAndWhite~


	2. It's Time!

**Second Chapter! Yay! :D **

**For got in the last chapter I think but **

**I do not own The Lion King Disney does C: **

* * *

_**Nine Weeks Later**_

Kiara was not too far off from having the cub

The morning after she had talked to Simba, she told everyone else about the news and none could wait for the little cub to be born

That morning Kiara was sitting on the edge of Pride Rock looking at the rising sun when Kovu came out

"Kiara?" Kovu quietly called Kiara

"Hm? Yes Kovu? Kiara replied back "Are you alright?" Kovu said

"No.. not really" Kiara looked down "I have been feeling sick today" "Oh..." Kovu went over and nuzzled her to try and make her feel better Kiara nuzzled Kovu back

"Not long now, hey?" Kovu said smiling "No, not long now!" Kiara replied with a grin on her face

"Hey, you should go back to sleep" Kovu smiled "You need your rest" "Yes, sir" Kiara laughed walking back into the den

Kovu smiled at what she said and followed her into the den

* * *

Later that morning Kiara suddenly woke up with a shock and screamed

"Arrrgh!" Kiara let out and all the Pride suddenly woke "Kiara! What's wrong?" Kovu looked at his mate, concerned for her

"I think they're coming!" Kiara screamed in agony

"What? They can't be" Nala said running to her daughters side "They are not due for another week" Simba came up

But they were, so they got on with helping her

* * *

_**Some time later** _

"Come on Kiara!" Kovu said

"You can do it sweetie" Nala reasurred her "Arrgh!" Kiara screamed

Suddenly there was silence, all but a tiny little cry from a little cub

Nala went over to the newly born child "Oh my, Kiara, she's beautiful"

"A girl" Kovu said "She's perfect" Kiara got up and started lick her cub

"So, what ya gonna call her?" Asked Vitani

"Hm... How about ... Shani?" Kiara looked at Kovu "Shani..." Kovu smiled "It's perfect"

Kovu lay down to nuzzle his mate, and then his new Daughter

The Pride all came over to look at the cub

_Princess Shani..._

* * *

In the distance though, a Lion looks out at Pride Rock "Hm... Pride Rock... let's see what food these guys have..."

_To Be Continued... _


End file.
